Voldemort's Secret
by Lestat514
Summary: When Harry and Hermione meet an unusual girl in Diagon Ally they learn the past of one of Voldemort's victims. Will this bring Harry and Hermione closer together?
1. Summer at Hermione's

Voldemort's Secret 

Chapter one- The Grangers'

"Let me help you with that Harry," Mrs. Granger said taking his suitcase in her hand.

"Thank you again for letting me stay with you Mrs. Granger. The Dursleys' were driving me mad," Harry said pushing back his dark hair revealing the jagged scar on his forehead. "You're always welcome here," Hermione cried out taking Harry by the hand and leading him into her house.

It was early June and Hogwarts had just let out two weeks before Harry arrived at the Grangers'. It was the summer after their fourth year and all Harry wanted to do was forget what had happened that terrifying year at Hogwarts. He had hoped to find peace for once at the Dursleys' but of course it did not work so Harry tried to seek advice from Hermione who invited him to stay with her for the summer. He thought maybe with friends he could finally relax.

Hermione led Harry into the house and gave him a full tour of every room. It was a three-bedroom house, which was rather reasonable for a family of three.

"And this is my room," She said stopping in the upstairs hallway. Not to Harry's surprise Hermione's room was full of books. Except for the single bed in the corner and the fairly clean floor there were books all along her bedroom walls. "My dad made the bookcases," She said smiling, "I know what you're thinking. Silly Hermione always has her nose in a book." Harry smiled, "Actually I was thinking… I guess this is why Hermione is so smart." That made Hermione blush.

The last room they entered was the spare bedroom where Harry would be sleeping. He put down his suitcase and then lied down on the queen-sized bed that occupied the center of the room. For the first time all summer Harry felt at home. Hermione him for several moments and then lay on the bed beside him. The two of them talked for hours. They talked mostly about Hogwarts, their friends, and quidditch. They both felt complete as they spoke and listened to each other. They had not a care in the world. They did not linger on the horrors of the past or worry about what may lie ahead in the future. It was an all so perfect moment. But of course every moment has to end, as did this one when Mr. Granger called them down for dinner.

The dinner table was set for four and the kitchen air smelled of roast chicken and mashed potatoes. Harry took his seat across from Hermione as Mr. and Mrs. Granger sat at the ends of the table. Mrs. Granger was a remarkable cook so the food tasted fantastic.

"How's the food Harry?" Mr. Granger asked looking up from his plate.

"Brilliant," Harry remarked shoving another bite of chicken into his mouth. After dinner Harry and Hermione sat on the couch and watched television. As it grew later the two decided to go to sleep.

"Good Night Harry."

"Good Night Hermione."

The following morning Harry awoke recharged and well rested. Both him and Hermione rushed through breakfast when they were informed the Weasleys were coming to visit. Harry hoped Ron and him could practice Quidditch and Hermione was thinking about how she and Ginny could catch up on all the gossip coming out of the wizarding world. Since she lived in the muggle world. The Weasleys arrived not long after breakfast. Right away Harry, Ron, Fred, and George went out back to practice their Quidditch skills and Hermione took Ginny up to her room.

After a couple of hours the six teens rejoined in the kitchen for lunch.

"Quidditch is getting tiring," Ron said trying not to sound weak. Harry nodded, "Well yes we have been playing for two hours straight. It does get quite tiring after awhile."

"Wow Harry," Fred spoke up, "I didn't see you to be such a wimp." Hermione shot him a look. "Harry's not a wimp," she said, "And you're immature for saying that."

Fred shrugged his shoulders. "Anyway," Hermione continued, "Ginny I were thinking about going into Diagon Ally for a day of shopping if you wanted to come." The boys nodded. "Sure."


	2. The eye with a scar

Chapter Two- The Eye with a Scar 

Harry, Hermione, Ron, Ginny, Fred, and George arrived in Diagon ally promptly at 1:30 PM. They all wanted to go their separate ways because of their diverse interests. Ginny, Fred, and George headed towards the joke shop as Harry, Hermione, and Ron went into the bookstore.

"Excuse me," Ron said walking towards the bookkeeper, "Do you have any books on turning people into animals?" He looked at Harry; "I plan on turning Percy into a chicken next time he bothers me." Harry laughed at the thought of Percy as a chicken and then followed Ron and the bookkeeper.

As the boys wandered to the back of the bookstore Hermione browsed until she came across the sign that said "Books about the unknown." It sounded interesting. Hermione followed the sign into a small room that was filed with books. There was only one other person in the room but her back was turned toward Hermione so she could not see her face.

Hermione was certainly intrigued as she browsed that part of the bookstore. The books included How to Avoid Dark Magic, How to Use Dark Magic, The Evil Within a Wand, and then there was one that really caught her attention, The Boy Who Lived. There was only one copy. She took the book and held in her hands looking at it intensively.

"The Boy Who Lived," Said the other girl in the room, "That's a good one."

The girl was facing Hermione now. She had straight brown hair that fell to her shoulders, much like Hermione's hair. The girl looked to be about sixteen, Hermione thought she looked quite nice. Her face was round and smooth but there was something different that Hermione had noticed from first glance. The girl had a strange scar on her right eye. It came up right under her eye and extended over her eyelid to her eyebrow. It looked like it had once been deep and painful.

"Um may I ask about that boy you came in with?" asked the girl. Hermione noticed she did not speak with an English accent.

"Oh, which one Ron or Harry?"

"Harry. Hmmm," The girl looked away for a moment and then looked back at Hermione, "Harry Potter?"

"Yes," Hermione said nodding.

"The boy who lived."

"Yes," Hermione said again as her eyes drifted down to the book the girl was holding, Lord Voldemort and the Unforgivable Curses.

"I'm Jenna by the way," said the girl.

"I'm Hermione," she glanced at Jenna's book again, "Now, Can I ask you something?"

"Of Course."

"What is that book you have there?"

Jenna glanced down, "this book? Oh, it's about the unforgivable curses. Why do you ask?" Hermione shrugged her shoulders, "Just curious."

A few moments later Harry and Ron entered the small room. "There you are Hermione, We've been looking all over the bookstore for you," Ron cried out quite loudly.

"Wow, Harry Potter! I can't believe I'm standing not two feet from you," Jenna said reaching out her hand. "I'm flattered," Harry said reaching his hand out to shake hers, "And who might you be?"

"I'm Jenna Rid… Kowalzyk," She said letting go of Harry's hand.

"Pleasure to meet you Jenna. Say, Do you attend one of the wizarding schools?" Harry questioned. Jenna nodded, "Yes I attend an American wizarding school. I live in the United States."

"Cool," Ron Stated.

Jenna looked at Harry observantly and noticed the scar on his forehead. "So it's true. You really have the scar Voldemort left. I'm greatly sorry." She bowed her head.

"Don't be," Harry placed his hand on her shoulder. That is when he noticed her book, "Interesting book you are holding. Do you like to read about him?"

"About who?"

"Lord Voldemort?"

"No, I hate him," She said placing the book in her bag, "Besides it doesn't mention him much in this book." She was silent for several moments. Hermione was afraid Harry might have hurt her feelings so she invited Jenna for dinner. She agreed.

They all decided to leave so Hermione put the book she was holding back on the shelf and Ron went to pay for his. As the three of them waited for Ron, Harry couldn't help but stare at the scar on Jenna's eye. _I wonder what did that_ Harry thought to himself. Jenna looked at Harry and new what he was staring at so she turned where he could no longer see the scar.

"Let's go," Ron said walking towards them, "I'm all set."


	3. The Unforgivable curses

Hey People, Sorry it took me so long to update. I try to get the next one out soon. Enjoy.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the Harry Potter Characters. I only made up the character Jenna.

Chapter 3- The Unforgivable Curses 

All seven kids arrived at Hermione's house at 5:00 PM, just in time for dinner. "Hello guys," Mr. Granger greeted them as they walked in, "Who's your friend?"

"This is Jenna," Fred and George said in unison.

"I invited her for dinner if that's ok," Hermione said walking into the kitchen. Mr. Granger stroked his chin, "We already have eight people. What's one more?" They all smile. Happy that their new friend could stay.

"So, tell us a little about yourself Jenna," Mrs. Granger said as they started to eat dinner, "What do you like to do?"

"Well, I, Um, I like to read and write an awful lot," She said.

Hermione smiled, "I guess we have a lot in common then." Jenna smiled back and nodded. Jenna was strange indeed but the more unusual she was the more they wanted to talk to her. But everyone was silent for several moments as Fred and George talked among themselves. Harry finally spoke up. "Where are you staying," he asked Jenna.

"Oh, the Leaky Cauldron in London."

"With your parents?"

"By myself."

"Your mother doesn't mind?" Mrs. Granger asked. The question seemed to bother Jenna. Her face grew still and her eyes wandered down to her plate. "My mother is dead." They all grew silent as she spoke those horrifying words of her dark past. Jenna took another bite of her salad, thoughts racing through her head. _Oh no they're going to ask what happened. I know it. Should I lie? I don't want to. I won't but it'll be a shock_.

"I'm sorry," said Hermione out of the silence, "What happened?" Jenna took a deep breath and looked at Hermione. "My mother died under the imperious curse."

Mr. Granger spoke up immediately, "Well I'm sure that man is rotting in prison."

"I wish that were true," Jenna mumbled taking another bite of dinner.

"He's not in prison?"

"No," Jenna looked up at them, "Voldemort is too strong for any of the Aurors to catch him." Harry dropped his fork at the sound of the dark lord's name. "Voldemort!" he exclaimed, "Voldemort killed your mother?"

For the rest of dinner everyone was silent. But it was an awkward silence, much like when you are with a small group of people waiting for the news of your grandfather's death. A kind of silence where you don't know if you should say something or just wait for someone else to proceed. In this silence you feel dark and lonesome. The whole world stops spinning as you await the silence to be broken. Harry knew how to break this silence. He slid his foot gently touching Hermione's under the table. She looked up at him. He wanted her to speak so he egged her on with his eyes. Hermione smiled at him implying her giving into him.

"Dinner was excellent Mom," She said helping to clear the table. Everyone agreed. They all helped clean up and then the seven kids went into the living room.

"So," Hermione said, "Jenna I was interested in that book you're reading. Can you tall us a bit about it." Jenna nodded and reached for the book in her bag. Lord Voldemort and the Unforgivable curses 

"Well," Jenna started, "It's about the three unforgivable curses. The Imperious curse, the Cruciatus Curse, and the Killing curse of course. The Cruciatus curse causes intolerable pain, a sort of torturing spell. The killing curse is self-explanatory. It kills someone instantly. Of course you know Harry here is the only one who ever survived which stuns me. And last there is the Imperious Curse, which cause you to be under all command of the spell caster. If you were to use any of them you'll be forced to go to Azkaban forever. It's dreadful."

Hermione thought for a moment. "You know," She said, "I have a book you might like. I'll go get." Hermione left the room along with Ron and Harry. And George left into the kitchen with Ginny, So, it was only Fred and Jenna. The two were silent for several moments. "Ya know," Fred finally spoke up, "All that dark magic stuff gives me the Hebbie Jebbies." Jenna laughed out loud at Fred's comment and Fred laughed too. "Ya know what else," Fred asked. Jenna shook her head.

Fred looked at her, "I think you're the most beautiful girl I've ever seen." Jenna looked around in confusion. "This was set up wasn't it."

"Well I asked them to leave so I could tell you."

Jenna smiled, "You're not too bad looking yourself." At that moment the doorbell rang interrupting their conversation. "That's probably my father," Fred said, "He's supposed to be picking me up." The two walked into the foyer and joined the rest of them. Mr. Weasley walked in and immediately recognized Jenna. "Why hello Jenna Riddle. I haven't seen you since you were a little girl." Jenna stood there wide-eyed. Hermione was first to question it, "I thought your name was Jenna Kowalzyk." Jenna grew very nervous as the truth started to unfold.


	4. Riddle

Hey, Sorry it took like a month to update.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the Harry Potter Characters. I only Jenna is my own.

Chapter four- Riddle 

Mr. Weasley looked at Jenna long and hard. "You must be mistaken sir my name is Jenna Kowalzyk not Jenna Riddle," She said. Mr. Weasley nodded, "Of course, it's probably only a coincidence that both your first names are Jenna and you both have a distinct scar. It's my mistake." Jenna could feel the pit in her stomach twist. She suddenly felt sick, lying always did that to her

"Bye Jenna," Fred said waving to her, "I hope I'll be able to see you again."

"Bye Fred," She said back trying not to blush. She waved him off and couldn't help but smile. Hermione noticed Jenna blushing and couldn't help but utter a remark, "you like him don't you." Jenna Shrugged.

It was getting late so Jenna thought it best to be on her way. The three of them took the night bus. It was Mrs. Granger's idea Hermione and Harry go with her. Better be safe then sorry she always said.

When the three arrived at the Leaky Cauldron it was already dark. As they walked towards the door Harry grabbed his forehead and screamed. "Harry!" Hermione exclaimed grabbing his arm. "My scar! It burns!" Harry yelled.

"Maybe we shouldn't go inside," Jenna said nervously. Hermione disagreed, "No we should face it, whatever it is." She seemed confident. Jenna shook her head, "I'm scared of what IT is." Harry stood up straight as the pain from his scar faded and then he nodded agreeing they should enter.

As they entered the Leaky Cauldron everything seemed normal. The bartender was just cleaning up and there didn't seem to be any customers. Jenna nudged Harry and pointed to the table in the back. There was a man sitting there wearing a black hooded coat so they could not see his face. The man was huddling over a mug of beer. "Probably just a drunk." Harry whispered. The man moved as if he had heard what Harry had said and spoke, "A drunk? Rubbish! You must be mistaken boy."

They became fixated on the man. "Do you know who I am?" he asked. They shook their heads. "Let me show you then," The man stood up taking down his hood. Jenna gasped. They were shocked at the sight of Lord Voldemort. "Did you miss me Jenna?" he asked. Harry looked at Jenna and could see the terror in her eyes. Voldemort walked closer to them and began to speak again.

"I'm proud of you Jenna, finally making some real friends but with the worst type, my grandest enemy and a mud blood. Well at least you're socializing. My dear did you lie to them? I feel you did. I've heard you've been going by a new name. Kowalzyk? Your mother's name, Aye? Tell them the truth about your name!"

"No! I will not!" Jenna yelled back at him. She took a seat at the bar. "Don't argue with me you stubborn girl. Tell them! Tell them or I'll kill them!" Jenna shot Voldemort a look of disgust and then focused her attention towards Harry and Hermione. "Back at your house, what Mr. Weasley said was true. My name is Jenna…Riddle. Kowalzyk was my mother's last name. I'm ashamed but I'm sorry. I didn't want you to think low of me," she turned and placed her head down on the bar.

Harry looked at her, "Like Tom Riddle?" Jenna nodded avoiding eye contact. Voldemort grinned. "I'm guessing you know then," he said to Jenna, "About my little secret. But I wanted to tell you myself" Jenna became wide-eyed and gulped. "Don't say it!" She yelled at him. Voldemort grinned again. "Jenna, I am your father."

As the sound of truth filled the room Jenna grasped her ears and presses her hands against them trying not to hear. Finally Harry spoke up, "You have a child? You are his child?"

"Stop it!" Hermione yelled at Voldemort, "Can't you see you're torturing her? Please stop it!" Voldemort shot a malicious look at her and then slowly backed up.

"Ooohhhh I'm sooo scared! What are you going to do you filthy mud blood." This made Harry become enraged with fury. He launched forward trying to punch Voldemort in the face. "Expelliarmus!" Yelled Voldemort. The flash of red light made Harry fly across the room. Finally Jenna sprung into action raising her wand to her own father. Voldemort frowned, "how dare you!" He pointed his wand back at her, "You want to duel? Fine then. Petrificus Totalus!" Jenna fell to the ground stiff as a board. Voldemort now focused his attention on the only teen left standing.

"So, now it's just you and me. Are you afraid girl?" Hermione nodded, "Not one bit."

Voldemort was subdued, "If I were you I'd be very afraid."

"Why should I," she questioned. Voldemort again became very serious. "You question my wrath. Stupid girl let us see how you stand against the Curse of intolerable pain." He raised his wand to her. "Crucio!" Hermione crouched as the pain shot through her feeble body. An incredibly lasting pain she had never felt before.

Harry saw Hermione as he awoke from his unconscious state. He couldn't stand to watch the only girl he ever felt for being tortured in such an inhumane way. He grabbed the wand beside him and yelled "Expelliarmus!" Knocking the wand from Voldemort's hand.

Only seconds after Cornelius Fudge the minister of magic burst in with some Aurors. But they weren't fast enough. Voldemort disappeared with a bright blue flash. They were just too late. Harry went to Hermione hugging her. "Are you alright?" She nodded. "Jenna!" She exclaimed just remember that she lay on the ground. They hurried to her waking her up. "Uhh what happened? Oh never mind," Jenna said, "I remember." The three sat there with nothing to say to one another, just trying to forget the horrifying experience that had just unfolded.


End file.
